


till i lose my breath

by thragedy



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex, of...sorts, this got surprisingly tender, vaguely college/university bc what exhausted student doesnt want to fuck a hot demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thragedy/pseuds/thragedy
Summary: Renjun summons a demon. He's more than happy with the results.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	till i lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

> title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLhf-SuH7ZY) and a Lot of imagery came from that as well as [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKKWrfwMQJw)
> 
> day one : monsterfucking

The lights in the apartment are low, casting everything in shadow. Renjun sits on the floor, candles placed carefully around him, sigil on the floor under him. The flickering flames of each candle wick dance as if caught in a light wind, but the air in the room is perfectly still. The moment of utter calm before the storm.

In between one beat of his heart and the next, all the electricity in Renjun's apartment cuts out. The flames burning in the candles surge all at once, flooding the room in an unearthly orange glow, and then those, too, sputter and flicker to nothing. Darkness wraps around the room— thick and suffocating. Something in the air _shifts_ , and suddenly it comes alive, grows charged. The smell of smoke and cinders fills the apartment, and Renjun breathes it in.

Renjun can feel all the hairs on his arms and the nape of his neck standing up, can feel his heart kick and pound, pulse thrumming hard in his throat. He stays perfectly still until the force of the darkness subsides, shadows retreating to let in the light of the near-full moon.

It's then, by the pale blue-gray light leaking in through the window and spilling over the wall and floors, that Renjun sees him. Breathless and exhilarated, Renjun scrambles to his feet.

 _"Donghyuck!"_ he cries, stepping out of the sigil and throwing himself right into the demon. There isn't an ounce of hesitation in his movements. He leaps at Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around his neck, and Donghyuck catches him easily.

Donghyuck lets out a small grunt as he snatches Renjun up, grasping him at the waist with strength beyond his size, but he doesn't falter. The sound is more of surprise than anything else. "Renjun," he breathes, holding him tighter as Renjun buries his face in his neck, inhaling the heavy smell of cinnamon and wood-fire that clings to Donghyuck, that seeps from his skin to flood Renjun's senses.

It smells like danger and like home, all at once.

"Don't you remember our deal?" Donghyuck asks, voice low.

"Of course I do," Renjun says, nosing at Donghyuck's throat, dizzying himself with the strength of Donghyuck's scent. "But this week has been hard and I ran out of patience."

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh, but he runs one of his strong hands up and down Renjun's back, rubbing the tension out of his muscles. "I thought you were going to make it this time, my little fox. Last time I was here you were so sure of yourself."

Renjun digs his fingers into Donghyuck's shoulders. "Yeah, well—" he inhales again, eyes rolling shut as the heat of Donghyuck's body seeps into him everywhere they're pressed together. He can feel himself melting against the warmth. "I guess I just missed you. Wanted to see you more than I wanted hold out so I could fuck you. Sue me."

Donghyuck laughs again, full this time. It sounds human enough, but there's something under it— the sound of a crackling fire, kindling snapping and popping. "I've missed you too," he says, and he holds Renjun like he means it. "So do you want to tell me about this hard week that I'm going to make you forget about?"

Renjun groans. "It's just school and work. They overlapped this week like a venn diagram from hell."

"So you're fighting fire with fire, then?" Donghyuck says, a smirk in his voice. "Driving out hell with hellspawn?"

"Mm," Renjun hums, "I guess so. I happen to like this hellspawn."

This draws another small laugh out of Donghyuck, curling through the air like a wisp of smoke. "Feeling's mutual, my little fox," Donghyuck says. He shifts his grip around Renjun's middle, hands dropping down past his hips to curl against the backs of his thighs.

Renjun doesn't need to be told what to do, then. He tightens his grip around Donghyuck's shoulders and wraps his legs around Donghyuck, letting him hook his hands under them so he can hold him up. Donghyuck spins around and backs them up until Renjun's back hits one of the walls.

As the wall presses into his spine, Renjun tips his head back so he can take in the sight of Donghyuck, back-lit by the moonlight. All he can see is the shadowed outline of his face, his hair messy and almost wind-whipped atop his head thanks to being summoned here, all crowned by two horns curling up out of the mop of his hair. Donghyuck is shadowed, but Renjun can see the sparks in his eyes, the gleam of his lips as he runs his tongue over them.

"Do you want me to be gentle?" Donghyuck asks in nearly a whisper, leaning in close so his hot breath fans out over the skin of Renjun's jaw.

"Only at first," Renjun tells him, tilting his head so Donghyuck has access to his neck.

"Okay," Donghyuck says. He angles in, brushing his lips light as a feather against Renjun's throat. Renjun exhales, and Donghyuck kisses him, just to the left of his pulse point. His teeth graze Renjun's skin, just on the edge of too-sharp. It makes Renjun shiver despite the heat radiating from Donghyuck's body.

"What if I take you right here?" Donghyuck asks, mouthing the words into Renjun's throat, tongue burning as he presses it against the already racing beat of Renjun's pulse.

Renjun tightens his legs around Donghyuck's middle, pressing their bodies closer and trying not to moan at the thought of Donghyuck fucking him against the wall. It's easy to forget just how strong Donghyuck is— all that inhuman muscle rippling under his skin like liquid steel under the soft exterior of his body.

Donghyuck's lips curl into a grin against Renjun's neck as he presses another hot kiss into his skin. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Renjun says, breath hitching as Donghyuck drags his canines carefully across his throat. "Wherever you want me, I want you."

"You're so good, my little fox," Donghyuck purrs, tonguing at the curve of Renjun's neck. The wetness trailing up Renjun's skin tingles, faintest traces of Donghyuck's sweet venom painted over Renjun's pounding artery, seeping slowly into his blood.

"Good enough to kiss?" Renjun says, because Donghyuck still hasn't kissed him square on the mouth yet, and he's _hungry_ , dammit.

Donghyuck hums, draws his face away from Renjun's neck to fix his smoldering coal eyes on Renjun's face. He lifts a hand from under one of Renjun's thighs and brushes his thumb gently against Renjun's cheek, trailing warmth and affection.

Renjun tries not to lean into the touch, but it's futile. He always melts for Donghyuck.

"Always," Donghyuck murmurs, fond warmth in his voice. He catches Renjun's mouth with his lips and kisses him just like he wants. It's almost too sweet, too honeyed, the way Donghyuck molds his lips to match Renjun's, the way he licks gently into his mouth. And somehow this is how it always is. Because this - the melting into each other - goes both ways. Donghyuck wants Renjun as much as Renjun wants him.

Donghyuck kisses Renjun, stealing all the breath from his lungs, until he’s nearly shaking with the strain of holding himself back. Renjun can feel it in the hand he has hooked under his leg, in the one pressing his shoulder into the wall— Donghyuck trembling almost as badly as Renjun is. Tensed and wanting.

“So are you going to fuck me or what?” Renjun gasps in a moment of parting, words slightly misshapen in his mouth as Donghyuck drags his teeth against Renjun’s lower lip.

In response, Donghyuck bites down, the points of his teeth digging into Renjun’s lip nearly enough to break the skin. Renjun whines, and Donghyuck relents, running his tongue over Renjun’s bruising lip before pulling back. He squeezes the back of Renjun’s thigh once before releasing his grip, and Renjun slips his legs down Donghyuck’s sides to stand on shaky feet so they can rid each other of their clothes. 

The second Renjun’s gotten himself free of his pants, Donghyuck is on him again— pinning him back into the wall. An exhilarated grin slips onto Renjun’s face, and he anchors his arms around Donghyuck’s neck once more so he can loop his legs around his hips. Now, with all Donghyuck’s clothes melting into shadows on the floor, all his skin is on display, and the scent that’s imbued into his very being is nearly overwhelming. 

Every time Renjun breathes, cinnamon wildfire sparks on his tongue, and wood-smoke fills his lungs. When Donghyuck runs a hand over the curve of his ass and digs his fingers into the skin there, Renjun inhales so sharply the smell of Donghyuck alone - something smoldering, about to catch fire - is nearly enough to knock him flat. 

Smoky shadows swirl under Donghyuck’s skin like a dizzying array of tattoos, and as Donghyuck presses Renjun into the wall and grows handsy, impatient after kissing so long only to be taunted by Renjun for taking his time, the shadows come alive. 

Renjun can feel the moment they start to seep out of Donghyuck’s skin, curling around Renjun, slippery like water, clinging to his skin like smoke. The already heavy, heady smell exuding from Donghyuck’s body grows so strong that Renjun’s lungs burn every time they expand, and every breath he takes makes him dizzier and dizzier. This undercurrent to Donghyuck’s being is like a drug, like a pretty venom singing through Renjun’s viens. 

On a base level, Renjun knows it’s supposed to be poison, is supposed to render him helpless and leave him at a demon’s mercy. On a base level, fear flickers inside of Renjun each time these claws come out. But this isn’t just any demon who has him in his clutches. This is Donghyuck— Renjun doesn’t mind being caught if Donghyuck is the one hunting.

Donghyuck’s hand - the one not clamped like iron on the underside of Renjun’s thigh - slips all the way under Renjun, dripping shadows like blood. There’s a beat of warning - Donghyuck sucking hard at Renjun’s neck while his hands ghost over his ass - and then Renjun gasps as Donghyuck pushes into him. 

Renjun had asked for gentle _at first,_ and Donghyuck gives him just that— one finger, drenched in those slippery shadows, working at Renjun slowly while Donghyuck kisses his neck. The longer it lasts, though, and the more fingers Donghyuck adds, the rougher he grows, twisting and crooking his fingers and making Renjun whine and writhe between Donghyuck and the wall. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Donghyuck murmurs, breath hot on Renjun’s skin as he mouths up the column of Renjun’s neck to reach his lips again. 

Renjun opens his mouth to say something snappy, but Donghyuck silences him before he can get a word in edgewise. Donghyuck pushes him higher up the wall and slips his hand back down to Renjun’s thigh, leaving Renjun empty and aching, whining into Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck just smiles, mouth curling against Renjun’s as he readjusts Renjun against the wall. 

A moment later, he pulls Renjun closer again, down onto his cock, dripping in the dark with more than Renjun cares to identify. All that matters is the way it feels— slick and hot and filling Renjun better than anything else. Donghyuck gives him a breath to adjust, to take him in all the way, gravity pulling him down so Donghyuck bottoms out at an angle Renjun doesn’t think would be possible if he were human, with human limits to his strength. 

As soon as Renjun has caught his breath, filled his lungs with smoky cinnamon air, Donghyuck follows through on his promise to fuck him then and there. Renjun’s hands clench around Donghyuck’s shoulders, and he gasps, high and reedy as Donghyuck thrusts into him. 

Weakened by Donghyuck’s venom and by the sheer force of Donghyuck fucking him into the wall, all Renjun can do is let Donghyuck hold him and screw him senseless against the plaster and eggshell paint.

As Donghyuck keeps up his relentless pace, driving Renjun up the wall - figuratively _and_ literally - the shadows in his hands seep out to swallow Renjun’s lower half in wispy tendrils, barely-there brushes of smoke to his skin that send sparks racing up his body, flashing red and white behind his eyes. Renjun lets out a broken moan as one of the shadows curls around his untouched cock, fingers digging so hard into Donghyuck’s shoulders that if he were human, Renjun’s nails would draw blood. 

“So needy,” Donghyuck gasps, breathing hard— the only evidence aside from his own needy thrusts that he’s as affected by this as Renjun is.

A growl grows in Renjun’s throat, but then Donghyuck’s shadow-slicked cock brushes against his prostate and Renjun’s lips part in a silent, choked out cry. A knot of heat tightens in his gut, and it only grows hotter as Donghyuck’s fingers dig into the backs of his thighs to keep him up. Renjun knows there’ll be bruises there for days— weeks, even, if Donghyuck gets carried away when he finally climaxes. Renjun’s head spins and his cock aches at the thought.

The last conscious part of his brain whispers for him to egg Donghyuck on, to get those markings he can carry until the next time Donghyuck pops into his apartment with a wave of darkness and a puff of smoke. So Renjun summons the last dredges of his strength and lifts a shaking hand from around Donghyuck’s back and shoves it into his hair, tugging at the silky black strands, slipping through it like oil. 

An almost feral sound rumbles in Donghyuck’s chest, because he knows as well as Renjun where the hand on his crown is heading, but Donghyuck won’t break his rhythm to stop Renjun. Not now when it’s already starting to grow erratic and sloppy as his skin burns like an open fire against Renjun. Donghyuck’s nails dig into Renjun’s thighs - ten pinprick points of pain that do nothing but spur him on further - and Renjun’s fingers keep traveling through Donghyuck’s messy hair until he reaches what he’s after. 

Donghyuck’s horns are his weak spot— even more sensitive than his cock. When Renjun’s fingers finally brush against the base of one, Donghyuck’s reaction is immediate. His legs nearly buckle, and he locks them, slamming into Renjun and the wall to keep himself upright. A sharp bolt of pleasure shoots through Renjun, and he wraps his whole hand around Donghyuck’s horn, thumb brushing against the very base where it grows from the crown of Donghyuck’s head. 

Donghyuck lets out a desperate keen and his hips stutter against Renjun’s. He manages one last thrust, shoving himself as deep into Renjun as he’ll go, grip on his legs an ever-tightening vice, and then he comes, growling and gasping in Renjun’s neck. 

A wave of burning heat crashes into Renjun as all the shadows tighten around him and fill him up inside, and every muscle in Renjun’s body clenches, overwhelmed. Renjun comes a second later, too, gripping Donghyuck’s horn like an anchor and sinking his teeth into Donghyuck’s shoulder to keep from letting out a guttural cry that would certainly draw the attention of the neighbors. 

Somehow, Donghyuck manages to retain enough strength and coherency to keep himself and Renjun upright, to roll his hips and rock them both through their climaxes. When Renjun comes down from the high, shaking and aching and spent, his hand slips from Donghyuck’s horn to curl in the hair at the nape of his neck. He loosens his jaw, no longer biting Donghyuck’s shoulder, but mouthing gently at the hot skin there. 

He’s panting, trying to control his breathing with little success. Every inhale draws more of Donghyuck’s scent into him, and he’s grown dizzy enough that much more will make his eyes roll in the back of his head and knock him unconscious. A broken whine tears from his throat as Donghyuck pulls out of him, leaving him empty, aching more than ever, clenching uselessly around nothing. For as badly as he’s shaking, though, he can feel Donghyuck trembling against him as well.

Donghyuck takes a careful step away from the wall, then another, peeling Renjun gently away from the eggshell paint and cradling him to his chest. The shadows all slink back into him, back to swirling tattoos under his glowing skin, and some of his strength seems to return to him. Donghyuck moves through the dark apartment, carrying Renjun in his arms, taking the both of them towards Renjun’s bedroom. He knows the way even without any of the lights.

“You did so well,” he murmurs into Renjun’s sweaty hair as they approach the bed. “You’re always so good for me, my little fox.”

Renjun hums into Donghyuck’s skin, too exhausted to answer. He knows Donghyuck understands what he’s thinking, even if he doesn’t say it out loud. Donghyuck’s grip tightens as he reaches the edge of Renjun’s bed, and he deposits him carefully onto the mattress, bent fully over it because Renjun doesn’t want to relinquish his hold on him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Donghyuck whispers to reassure Renjun, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “I promise.”

There’s a quiet whine in Renjun’s throat, but with a bit of coaxing, he lets go of Donghyuck, lets him straighten his back and step away from the bed. True to his word, Donghyuck doesn’t go far— just to the bottom drawer of Renjun’s bedside table to retrieve a wet wipe. He returns to Renjun’s side, wiping him down carefully, and then disposes of the dirty towelette. 

“There,” he says softly, padding back to the bed and crawling in beside Renjun, “all better.” 

Renjun curls into his side, nuzzling his face into Donghyuck’s neck, breathing in spice and smoke. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

Donghyuck wraps his arms around Renjun and pulls him close again, holding him with startling gentleness after the force from minutes earlier. Even now, with Renjun no stranger to any of this, it’s surprising. “Of course,” Donghyuck says, voice low. “I always come when you call. Now sleep, my little fox; you’re exhausted.” 

Renjun hums again, settling in, uncaring of the lack of blankets over him when he has Donghyuck at his side, radiating heat like a furnace and better protection against anything that might go bump in the night than Renjun’s sheets would ever be. 

It’s hard to be scared of the dark when you’re sleeping with a demon, after all.

So Renjun is asleep in minutes, calm and sated and entirely unafraid. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was way too hard to write please end me <3


End file.
